1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible spill-collection tank constructed from flexible material with spring-operated walls. More particularly, the invention is of a spill-collection tank dimensioned to fold to within 30% of the fully opened size thereof and to stow readily on board a truck. After use, the spill-collection tank can be suitably cleaned, and, with the springs restored to the tensioned, ready-to-pop-up condition, the unit can be re-folded and stored.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
It is a common occurrence for trucks, whether involved in a traffic accident or not, to have problems with leaking fuel tanks whereby quantities of gasoline or diesel fuel are spilled. In recent years, the most popular preventative measure is to carry an emergency spill kit such as the one manufactured by Andax Environmental Corporation, the assignee hereof. This kit provides barriers to prevent the fuel reaching storm drains and absorbents and other clean up materials. In today's environmentally conscious society, such provisions are inadequate, and a spill-collection tank suitable for stowage on a truck is indicated.
In preparing for this application, several patents became known to the inventor hereof by the review of the following classes and subclasses.